tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gladys
Player: maelgwyn Name: Gladys Redacted Status: Active Nicknames: "Shrew" "Tart" (Durand) "Laddie" (Callahan) Meaning: * Latin: small sword * Irish: princess * Welsh: lame Gender: Female Sexuality: questioning bisexual Age: 27 (In 1971, born July 24th 1944) Height: 5'5" Weight: 140lbs Nationality: American Hometown: West Coast USA Previous Occupation: Just odd jobs. She is essentially a career mercenary. Team: RED Job Class: Pyro Weapons: * Standard Flamethrower * Standard Sawed-off Shotgun * Modified Long-handled Fireman's axe Parents: Yes. Siblings: A sister. Theme Song: Playlist on Grooveshark Personality Emotional, physical & drug abuse has left her somewhere between lovingly clingy and unpredictably violent. Favors the "burn & axe" method of combat when in an official mission setting, otherwise she enjoys hand-to-hand for the thrill of it. Physical Description Drug use and severe insomnia leaves her looking sickly and tired, despite having been off drugs for 6 years. Small but quite strong. Uniform Standard Pyro uniform minus the grenades. Asbestos suit covers her tall boots to the ankle. History RED finagled her out of prison, put her through substance abuse rehab (a revolutionary idea at the time, pioneered by MANN Co), and gave her a job. As RED is the only family she knows, she is something akin to an army-brat. Lately she's been feeling trapped in the life she leads: too proud to leave without paying her debt, but ill-equipped to deal with normal everyday life outside of the various bases she's been stationed on. Her love-life often results in sorrow when her lovers inevitably discover each other, and feel rightfully betrayed. 30 Days of Character Development tag on my tumblr Strengths * Strong knowledge of hand-to-hand combat * Extremely loyal to her friends * At the heart of it, she really does just want to help Weaknesses * Over-confidence in her abilities * Bad temper * Rushes into everything with minimal to no planning * Doesn't know when to say "no" 10 Facts Coming Soon! Relationships RED * Donatella: Apparently Gladys sickens her. She is not entirely displeased with this. * Bronwen "Bonnie" Kelly: Wants to get to know her better. And may be interested in dating her. So far they are friendly acquaintances, and she worries about disappointing her.. * Chad: Met him shortly after arriving at Dustbowl. They hit it off pretty quickl--yeah they had sex. (Aw yeah B)-Chad) They were "casual intimate partners" for a while, but recently she's decided to exclusively date Andy. Chad took the "breakup" better than she expected. * Nicolas: Would tap that. B) But she won't because they are bros and she knows he's taken. * Char: Cheer up emo kid. * Leikeli: Another girl Pyro! YES! And mod weapons! Even better! * Emma: is Gladys' former roommate. * Edith: is an adorable Medic she has only seen in passing. Would like to get to know her better. * Dr. Tailor: Gets frustrated when she thinks he knows more than he's letting on about Harvey, but he's been more than patient with her. She trusted him enough to ask him for sleeping drugs after a bad respawn made her more insomniatic than usual, and again when she was lonely and upset. They had a one night stand but broke it off after that. They remain close however. * Harvey O'Hannigan: She worries about and is very protective of him. She doesn't really understand seizures, but she tries her best to help. She's entertained the idea of sleeping with him (then again who hasn't she done this with?) but has decided against it, for his sake. * Penny: Is very amused by the young girl's enthusiasm and considers her a good friend. Very protective of this one. * Troy Fallon: Thinks he's goofy, unfit for battle, and going to get himself killed (repeatedly) but she's since stopped being quite so harsh on him. * Pike: Respects this tiny lady. Plus she's always particularly liked Soldiers. * Phoebe: Is a cutie patootie. And she would not be surprised at all if Phoebe went on a murderous rampage some day. It's in her eyes. * Nina Ljónhjarta: current roommate. Thinks this chick is badass. Despite the weird accent and diet preferences. * Callahan: Is amused by his snarky wit and cynical attitude. * Dane Goodman: Pfft, what a square. Probably a nice guy, but what is he doing here? * Renard Blue: Wonders what this kid thinks she has to prove? Yes, Gladys is full aware Renard is older than she is. Still: kid. * Hank Martin: She's adopting him as a surrogate dad. I never said Gladys had good taste. * Hectate Durand: Shoes. Ohmygod. Shoes. She likes to poke fun at this fop, but he really is good looking, if not a little on the crazy side. (She can smell the crazy.) * Hercules: HE FEELS LIKE A SOUL MATE. OK, that might be laying it on a bit thick, but she immediately trusted this guy and really likes him. BLU * LaVon: One tough chick! * Taliba: Damn sneaky spies. * Andy: Her nemesis... and her lover. Things got right confusin' real fast. Recently Gladys has decided to exclusively date (and sleep with) him, which is a lot more difficult to do than she anticipated. She's 99% sure she loves him, he's said it and it took a long time before she could say it back, but she's glad she finally did. Category:Players Category:Gladys Category:Red Category:Pyro Category:Characters